The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and specifically relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method which generate a panoramic image, and a program causing a computer to execute this method.
In recent years, there have come into widespread use imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras which image a subject such as scenery or the like to generate images (image data), and record the generated images as image files. Also, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which consecutively generates multiple images in chronological order, and generates a panoramic image including a subject with a relatively wide range using these generated multiple images.
For example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus wherein multiple images are generated while moving the imaging apparatus with the backward of the imaging apparatus (e.g., the position of a photographer) as an axis so as to draw an arc, and a panoramic image is generated using these multiple images (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-268037).